This application seeks funds to establish a formal postdoctoral clinical and basic research training program for post-DDS and post-PhD fellows. There is a large portion of the United States population affected by orofacial sensory disorders that produce alterations in pain perception, tactile function, taste, olfaction and speech. The primary focus of this training program is to provide intensive and focused research training in areas thematically related to orofacial sensory processing and clinical orofacial sensory disorders. A multi-disciplinary team of clinical and basic neurobiologists who have an interest in sensory processing and sensory disorders will serve as training faculty. The allocation of training slots will be prioritized to find the following categories of postdoctoral trainees: 1) post-DDS trainees; 2) Post- restraining/sabbatical experience; and 4) Post-PhD fellows who want to develop an independent research career that focuses on orofacial neurobiology-with an emphasis on elucidating underlying neural mechanisms that contribute to a variety of clinically-related orofacial sensory disorders. At least one fellowship will be allocated to a mid- career scientist and at least two fellowships will be devoted to trainees who have interest in training with a faculty mentor conducting basic clinical research. Individualized research and didactic training experiences will be developed for each trainee. Each individualized training program will consist of a rigorous peer reviewed and mentored laboratory experience, attendance and participation in advanced seminars in areas related to orofacial sensory processing and sensory disorders. One of the primary goals of this training program is to train individuals who can develop independent clinical and/or basic research programs that seek to identify underlying neuromechanisms and ways of treating orofacial sensory disorders.